Naruto Creed V2
by GamesRMine
Summary: Kyuubi sends Naruto into the Marvel dimension and gives him Sabertooth's powers. Naruto then is discovered by Victor Creed what will Creed do with Naruto. What will Naruto Become and how will it affect Marvel.Rewrite
1. Chapter 1

Okay here is the rewrite now must if not all of the first part is the 1st and the beginning of 2nd chapter in the previous version I have expanded the time he was with Saber-toothed in the hideout and go in to the more details about how Naruto was raised by Creed.

Victor Creed was not having a good day. The sun seemed to mock him as he made his way through ankle-deep snow in the middle of a sparse pine forest. The light reflecting brightly off the snowy ground was enough to put black specks into his vision. He had been hunting Logan for the better part of a week with no success. Two days ago, he nearly had the Runt [Logan], but that damn clone of his got in the way.

Victor was definitely in a bad mood as he made his way towards one of his hangouts up near the Canadian border. His breath clouded the early morning air and frost nipped at his exposed nose. He knew that his scent would be diminished by the snow, so he was not being as cautious as he might normally. Suddenly, though, a scent penetrated the depressive emotional fog he was walking in. He smelled something that was not right. Freezing into place, he lifted his face and breathed deeply, turning in a circle to place the scent. It smelled like HIM! "What the hell is going on here?" he thought to himself as he ran though the snow, following the scent. Occasionally, he would pause and sniff the air to be sure he was going the right way, but he moved virtually non-stop now.

It was not long before he found where the scent was coming from- a boy no older then three lay face down on the ground, with a light dusting of snow on him. Victor cautiously approached the boy to get a better look- moving slowly with much careful studying of the surrounding trees- looking for other people that might be there. The Pup on the ground had blond hair . Victor put his massive hand around the back of the child's head and rolled the child over, revealing three whisker marks on each cheek. The child's canines were long and quite sharp on the end, something Creed noticed when the Pup jaw opened slightly. His other teeth where sharper then normal, similar to Victor's own. He then looked at the Pup's hand and saw that each finger had claws- again, so similar to his own that when he noticed the miniature kunai knife in his side with blood seeping sluggishly from the wound, he reached over and yanked the blade out with a sickening noise [not for him at least]. Considering the depth of the wound, he wondered if the Pup had a healing factor. It would explain why it wasn't already dead. The wound was appeared to be closing at a rate that he had only seen in himself and the runt.

Now Victor was presented with a problem- what to do with the Pup. Once again, he scanned the surroundings, trying to figure out where the Pup had come from. Shaking his head, he looked back at the Pup lying in his hands as a thought hit him. "The Runt has his clone, well I just got myself an even playing field!" He grinned a toothy grin and his head spun ambitious plans on just how he could capitalize on this sudden find Grabbing the Pup by the scruff of the neck, he proceeded to place it within his coat so the Pup would stay warm though the rest of the trek.

Victor took the Pup 'home'- a mostly underground house built into the side of a hill. It was pretty Spartan- a wood fireplace with a large stack of logs against the front wall, a couch on the far wall with a TV on the opposite side, a basic kitchen, and a bathroom. Luckily, there were two bedrooms. Of course, he would have to move a lot of his weapons from the Pup's room to make way. He dropped the Pup on the couch with no attempt at making it a soft landing. He then shook his trench coat out in front of the fire, then hung it up on a nearby hook. Going straight to the kitchen, he pulled a hunk of meat out of the fridge and proceeded to expertly dice it while the wood stove heated up. He looked over at the Pup and a grin split his face. Since there had been no-one near, he assumed the Pup had been an abandoned orphan, so he probably would jump at the chance to have a 'family'. "Yeah, like I care!" Victor thought. "He will become a good apprentice. I will always be top predator and there is no way I will give that title to a damn clone of the runt after I die from old age!".

Meanwhile, in Naruto's mind he found himself in a sewer of some kind with a massive gate looming ahead of him. The constant dripping water was interrupted by a great voice. "Ah, so the kit has finally came to see me."

Frantically, Naruto looked around for the owner of the voice. "W-who is there?" Then a massive fox appeared behind the cage "I am the Great Kyuubi."

Naruto was stunned. "But you died! The 4th killed you.".

The great demon looked down. "Sorry kit, but he could not kill me so he sealed me in you." Naruto was so shocked that he could not speak for a moment. "Now remember that drunk that shoved the Kunai knife in you? Well, I poured more then half my Chakra into moving you to a new dimension. I copied the abilities of the nearest being and turned it into a bloodline for you. I also changed your language to the native tongue, to help you fit in. Hopefully I can now rest in peace without your nearly killing us." As the demon finished speaking, the light dimmed and Naruto's world went black.

Kyuubi looked around and then spoke in a sad tone. "Oh Naruto, if only I had been strong then that blasted Uchina would not have been able to control me. Then my half sister would still be alive." Kyuubi sighed as the fox's image shrank and light surrounded the human shaped form. It receded and a women came into view She had red hair and an angelic face with two fox eyes, along with nine fox tails coming out of her robes. She had tear streaks running down her face, but she knew that she had to keep up appearances….. However, that did not mean that she could not mess with Victor's attitude towards the boy. With a smile and a twist of her mind, she made it so that the more time he spent with Naruto the more he cared about the boy and the more possessive he became.

Victor heard a small growl. He knew that it must be from the Pup. So he left the meat to cook while he walked over to the couch. He eyed the pup warily as the pup opened his eyes, blinked, and turned it's head to face him. The regarded each other in silence for a moment, then "What is your name, Pup? What were you doing so far away from any others?"

Victor watched the pup sit up straight and lift it's chin in pride. "My name is Naruto and, if you must know, I was running from a crowd." Victor knew exactly what that was like, although it had been many years since he had last run from villagers. He had became very good with his claws, along with assorted other weaponry. "Well, Pup. I am Victor Creed. I'm not a father, but you and I are very alike. How would you like to be family?" Victor knew that at this age, those words would guarantee him the Pup's loyalty.

Naruto look up at the man and felt like crying. He impulsively jumped up to hug the large man, who simply patted his back. It was the most affection he had ever received from anyone besides the Old Man.

Victor know that he had the Pup hook, line, and sinker. Now, all he had to do was to train the Pup and then he could finally kill the Runt and have his Pup [Victor is very possessive] start a rivalry with the Runt's Clone. Now, the only matter was what to formulate a plan on what to 'give' the Runt for his upcoming birthday.

Victor had put the Pup on the couch to sleep as he went to ready the Pup's new room. He began to ferry his weapons to the other room- a lot of guns, along with knives and even a few grenades he had almost forgotten. He was planning to start to train the Pup as soon as he was awake. Then, he remembered that the Pup had been chased by a mob and probably did not know how to read or write. "The local school probably has some books and stuff to teach the Pup." he thought as he made plans to steal them. However those plans would have to wait for tomorrow, for now he had to get stuff set up for HIS Pup.

As Naruto woke up he rolled off the couch and went to find his new family. Cautiously opening doors, he finally found Victor outside on the porch skinning a rabbit with his claws. "Hey, Victor what are we going to do today?"

Victor looked at the Pup and smirked. He really did have the absolute loyalty of the Pup. This fit his plans SO perfectly. "Today, Pup we are going to start your training. Now I want you to get my scent and track me though those woods. Get it?" as he spoke he put down the half skinned rabbit and moved next to the Pup to allow him to get the scent. After he was sure the Pup had it, he turned and ran into the woods. As he ran past trees, he made sure as to brush up against some of them as he knew that Pup would have trouble the first time. "Training the Pup may be not as bad as I thought. This is kind of fun." he said under his breath. And how interesting the next 12 years are going to be!

Naruto, not wanting to disappoint his new father, ran off into the woods to find him. He somehow knew instinctively how to follow the scent through the trees and brush. The snow was about knee level (it had snowed a lot while Naruto recovered ) and he was having a hard time moving though it. He forged forward, leaving a clear path in the snow. Sometimes he was not sure if he had the right sent, so he would stop and put his nose really close to it and sniff carefully. If he lost the scent, he would panic at the thought of disappointing his father and would feverishly search for the scent until he found it again. Naruto then noticed a large amount of his father's sent close by. He ran towards it with a big smile at the thought of pleasing his father.

Victor was shocked to see his pup standing in front of him with a grin that threatened to split his face. He thought it would have taken at least an hour or two for the pup to find him- not 30 minutes. He smirked at the realization that his pup would have better senses then him, but he did not care. The pup was his legacy and weapon all rolled into one pint- sized package. "Well, Pup. You did a good, but you where really slow at it."

Victor smirked as he saw the horrified expression on the pup's face at failing to do what was expected before he continued. "But that is what training is for, to get better." He watched as the pup's face lit up at hearing that. "Come on, pup. Let's get back inside before the weather gets worse. The blizzard will be here soon and if we are not inside when that happens, healing factor or not we will be dead." As Victor spoke, he picked up the pup and ran to the cabin cradling the young boy to his chest.

Naruto felt the snow hit his face as he squirmed deeper into his father's warm chest, trying to keep warm. He also felt safe- a feeling he had never truly felt in Konoha. He felt warmer just being close to his father. He would never trade this feeling. He never realized how attached he became to Victor that day, but subconsciously Naruto had devoted his life to be like his father. Naruto let sleep claim him while the motion of his father's running to the cabin helped put him to sleep.

Victor knew his pup was asleep even as he knocked the snow away from the door so he could open it. As he made his way inside, he carried his pup to the room he had cleared out and set him down- not very gently, but the pup was very heavy sleeper. "I have to fix that." Victor thought to himself. Victor then walked out of the room and grabbed his special address book that contended contractors and forgerers- pretty much all his illegal business associates were in here. Victor sighed as he scrolled down the names 'til he found someone that could make good fake id papers…….that also owed him favors so he could get them for free. He quickly dialed the number and waited 'til the phone was done ringing, leaving a cryptic message at the familiar beep.

Naruto woke up slowly. The first thing he noticed was that he was back in the cabin on his bed. The second thing was that his head was hung upside down off the coroner of his bed. Naruto sat up and rubbed his head briskly. He felt a sting and quickly pulled his hand away. He looked down to see blood on his …….. claws? "Oh yeah! Now I have claws!" Naruto thought as he wiped it off on his pants leg before standing and walking out into the kitchen to see Victor cooking something. It smelled good.

Victor watched the pup come in. He had received the whole forgery making the pup a dual citizen of the USA and Canada, then gone to bed. Victor made sure to wake before the pup and make breakfast as a way to help secure the pup's faith in him. "I hate all this play nice, but I do care for the pup and will ease him into my normal state." Victor thought as he looked at the pup before saying. "Hey pup. Breakfast is almost done. Grab a set and after that we are doing some CQC (close quarters combat) training." Victor walked over to the table and put down some scrambled eggs with rabbit meat next to it. After all, he did not just kill the damn thing for fun only! It was good to eat too.

Time skip two years later…

"So, Doom. This machine will make my Pup older and give him a collage ed, plus my combat skills…..Ok, what's the catch?" Creed spoke to Dr. Doom with a barely hidden threat in his tone as he looked over to Naruto who was hooked up to machines and restrained. Victor let out a sneer. If that damn clone was younger then he would not have to resort to such means. "It better be relatively safe!" There was no hidden threat there as it was practically growled out.

Doom turned his attention to Creed for a moment. "There is no "catch" as you put it, but you will owe me a favor and about it being safe……well, I am a Doctor." Doom spoke before pulling down the lever of the machine.

Check out my poll.


	2. The Rider

Sorry about the wait- I have been busy with school and stuff.

A lone rider appeared on the horizon, dressed in a tan trench coat with a dark brown pelt thrown over the shoulders and under the collar. The pelt fell down to his lower back- the ends flapping in the wind. Under the coat he wore a sleeveless white shirt with belts strapped around his chest- each with the buckle centered on his body. He was also wearing black jeans that were tucked into clunky-looking combat boots with a black full-face motorcycle helmet covering his head. Long blond hair flew out of the back as his motorcycle rushed down the road.

The rider looked towards the city in the distance. He is heading to New York- it's been in his sights for hours. He could not suppress the smirk hidden behind his helmet. The rider stopped at a gas station a few miles out from the city. As he stood up from his bike, people unconsciously stepped away. He towered over everyone there as he was around 6'5" tall. The rider removed his helmet and set it down on the seat of his bike, revealing a chiseled face. His hair just came to his shoulder blades and was slightly spiked in some places, but mostly looked like a shaggy mane. He had massive sideburns that spread out onto his cheeks. They were darker in three spots on each cheek. The man also revealed small fangs when he grinned at the reaction of the other customers. The rider's ocean blue eyes had a slightly slit pupil that seemed to roam over everyone else in the gas station, looking for any threat to his dominance.

The rider made his way into the store, pushing the door open and looking down the aisles. He stopped as he saw some jerky and grabbed several packages before walking over to the counter. He threw his jerky down on it. "How much?" The rider's voice was rough and rugged and sounded a little like the growl of a predator.

The teen behind the counter was shaking like a leaf, but swallowed his fear long enough to answer "$16.59" before running out in panic. The rider just nodded and dropped money onto the counter before turning and walking out of the store.

As the rider approached his bike, he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Every muscle tensed, he turned around and saw some punks with green Mohawks and piercings all over their faces. "We don't like Muties around here….so we'll teach you a lesson about how you are just an animal."

The rider stared at the leader for a few moments before a feral grin split his face. "Animal you say. Well, let's test that right now." As soon as the figure finished his sentence, his right hand flew from his side and plunged his four-inch clawed fingers into his throat, driving them from one side to the other. Blood flew from both front and back as the rider's claws shot out the back of the man's neck. The other punks just looked on in shock as the rider drew back his clawed hand, still dripping blood, and looked at the others.

"Still want to find out what an animal can do?" the rider asked in a mocking voice. The punks stared at him in disbelief before running away as if their lives depended on it. The rider simply wiped his hand on the dead man's pants before hopping on his bike. He paused to put a piece of jerky in his mouth before continuing on to the city.

The rider did not pay any heed as his motorcycle made several illegal turns and passes. The rider took notice of a scent that was all to familiar…blood. "Might as well see what's bleeding." the rider thought to himself as he turned his motorcycle in the direction of the scent and speed off. The rider found himself in a dark alleyway, peering closer he saw a group of men surrounding what appeared to be a teen girl. She looked battered, like they had been beating her. The rider growled low in his throat as he extended his claws to their full four-inches and revved up his bike. The rider shot forward, his left hand held out as he passed the crowd, his claws digging into the man's back leaving a nasty wound.

The rider quickly stopped his bike, then lunged at the crowd roaring loudly as he slammed into them. As the group landed on the ground, the rider was mercilessly slamming his claws into the them, tearing what he hit to cause massive bleeding. After several long, bloody moments, the rider stood up amongst the corpses. He turned to the girl. She had short brown hair with a heart shaped face and bright blue eyes that were brimming with tears. The rider sighed as he wiped off his hands on one of the dead guys and held it out to the girl. "My name is Naruto." He paused awkwardly for a moment, then continued. "It's safe now. They're dead. I am guessing you are a mutant too.. huh?" Naruto asked the scared girl.

"Yes sir… I was heading to Xavier's School for the Gifted… for our kind. Do you want to come along?" as the girl spoke, she realized she had forgotten to say her name. "Oh, my name is Kat, by the way."

Naruto smirked. This was too easy. He was going to find a way to spy on the X-Men after all. His father had discovered Naruto was not affected by mind readers, making him a perfect spy to keep an eye on the X-Men. "Of course. I would love to. Please allow me to get my bike ready."

Naruto smiled while he was setting up his bike. Finally, a chance to show his father that he was good enough to be his heir. Kat thought he was smiling because he was going to a place where their kind were accepted. Once Naruto finished the work on his bike, he allowed Kat to get on, hanging on him as he drove to Xavier's school.

As Naruto and Kat neared Xavier's, he knew that he would have to play goody-two-shoes 'til the time was right- when his father tells him to…and then the real party would start.

Well another chapter done. Please review.


End file.
